


And since we've no place to go...

by LadyStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: “E in fondo la vigilia si passa in famiglia, no?”Sam gli sorrise amorevolmente. “Io, te e Baby.”Dean alzò la sua birra in un brindisi. “A Baby.”“A noi tre.” Sam incrociò la sua bottiglia con quella di Dean e bevve un lungo sorso.





	And since we've no place to go...

**Author's Note:**

> Per il calendario dell'Avvento del gruppo WCCS
> 
> Prompt: Riparo di Fortuna

Le gomme dell’Impala stridettero contro il ghiaccio mentre Dean premeva sull’acceleratore.

“...siamo bloccati.” Dean annunciò prima di tirare il freno a mano. “Cazzo.”

“E non abbiamo campo.” Sam aggiunse, controllando il cellulare per l’ennesima volta. “Però avevo avvertito mamma che c’era una bufera in arrivo.” Gli disse con un sospiro, voltandosi a fissare suo fratello per qualche istante. Dean incrociò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise.

“Vado a spalare un po’ di neve dalla marmitta così possiamo tenere il riscaldamento acceso.” Annunciò Dean prima di aprire la portiera ed uscire.

Dopo aver acceso il riscaldamento ed aver scavalcato il sedile, Sam abbassò un lato dello schienale posteriore, afferrando un paio di borse dal portabagagli e qualche giornale, iniziando a coprire i finestrini così da far rimanere quanto più calore all’interno. Riusciva a sentire Dean che si muoveva intorno alla macchina, bloccando le ruote e appiattendo la neve intorno così che non li bloccasse all’interno. Non era la prima volta che qualcosa del genere succedeva. Ormai erano pratici in questo genere di situazioni.

“Porca Puttana!”

Un tonfo e una botta secca contro il paraurti seguirono l’urlo di Dean e Sam si allungò immediatamente ad aprire la portiera. “De!”

Dean montò in macchina, zuppo come un pulcino, tremante, la barba imbiancata dalla neve e un livido sulla mascella.

Sam lo tirò dentro, chiudendo subito lo sportello prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani, inclinandolo di lato. “Che è successo?” Gli chiese, preoccupato ma chiaramente trattenendo le risate. “Sei caduto col culo per terra?”

“Fottiti, bitch.” Dean gli rispose, spingendolo via e iniziando a spogliarsi.

“Jerk.”

Sam gli baciò la fronte dolcemente e aprì una delle borse, tirando fuori un asciugamano e iniziando ad asciugargli i capelli.

 

“Mh, menomale che ci siamo portati un paio di cambi.” Dean sbadigliò, aggiustando la coperta che aveva stretta intorno alle spalle. Si era asciugato e scaldato adesso e se ne stava sdraiato sul sedile posteriore, la testa appoggiata al finestrino, guardando Sam che finiva di sistemare la macchina e si metteva qualcosa di più comodo di jeans e camicia.

“E menomale che ci siamo fermati a fare provviste in quel centro commerciale, abbiamo abbastanza acqua e cibo per un paio di giorni.”

“Deve durare così tanto?”

“Nah, ma sempre meglio averle.”

“Mh.” Dean chiuse gli occhi un secondo, poi sospirò. “Spegni, dai. Vieni qui.”

Sam alzò un sopracciglio alla richiesta ma spense il motore e il riscaldamento, infilandosi una felpa pesante e sedendosi di fronte a Dean, la schiena contro lo sportello, le gambe intrecciate con quelle di suo fratello, una coperta che li copriva entrambi, giocherellando con il suo tablet mentre Dean sonnecchiava.

 

“Una volta avremmo passato il tempo scopando.”

Sam alzò gli occhi dallo schermo, trovando Dean sveglio e annoiato che lo fissava con uno sguardo sornione. “Siamo sulla statale.” Gli rispose, riportando la sua attenzione sul suo gioco.

“E allora?”

“Potrebbe arrivare gente.”

“Con questo tempo?”

“Mamma potrebbe aver chiamato qualcuno. O potrebbe venire Castiel.”

“Una volta non ti sarebbe fregato.”

“Mh.”

“Una volta mi avresti supplicato di scoparti e poi ci saremmo scaldati nudi.”

“Mh.”

“Stai invecchiando.”

“Una volta quando ti facevi male l’adrenalina di faceva svegliare, adesso ti addormenti.”

Dean gli colpì il petto con l’alluce. “Avevo freddo.”

“Mh, una volta il freddo ti avrebbe fatto venire voglia di scopare.” La mano di Sam si mosse a coprire il piede di Dean per bloccare futuri attacchi. “Sei invecchiato.”

Dean fece una faccia offesa, allungandosi e facendogli cadere il tablet prima di afferrargli la maglietta e muoversi a cavalcioni su di lui, baciandolo con foga. Sam sbuffò contro le sue labbra, abbracciandolo e ricambiando i suoi baci ma presto la foga si spense ed entrambi iniziarono a ridacchiare e sorridere come idioti, finendo per rimanere accoccolati a pomiciare come quando erano ragazzini.

 

“É il tuo turno.”

Dean era sdraiato tra le sue gambe, la schiena premuta sul suo petto, due coperte li scaldavano e nonostante ciò, entrambi stavano iniziando a sentire di nuovo freddo. Il sole era calato e stava ancora nevicando, c’era molto più vento ora.

Sam annuì piano, lasciando il calore di Dean e dei suoi vestiti comodi, cambiandosi velocemente e uscendo dalla macchina per spalare la neve mentre Dean accendeva il motore, così che potessero usare di nuovo il riscaldamento.

Sam ci mise di più di suo fratello e una volta rientrato le sue dita tremavano e Dean dovette aiutarlo a spogliarsi e rivestirlo. Lo coprì con entrambe le coperte, gli avvolse i capelli in un asciugamano e si sedette sul sedile con lui, massaggiandogli i piedi prima di riaccoccolarsi tra le sue braccia, aspettando che Sam smettesse di tremare.

 

“Non è la nostra vigilia peggiore.”

Erano le dieci e Sam e Dean erano seduti a gambe incrociate sul sedile posteriore, una vecchia tavola ouija gli faceva da tavolo, una lanterna a pile appoggiata sul cruscotto a fargli da candela. Stavano mangiando torta di mele e bevendo birra e Dean aveva messo in sottofondo canzoni di Natale in chiave rock.

“Mi sarebbe piaciuto festeggiare con mamma e Bobby e Donna, Cas, Charlie e Jack quest’anno.” Sam confessò piano. “Non abbiamo mai avuto un natale del genere. In famiglia, con tanta gente.”

“Già. No, sarebbe piaciuto anche a me avere un natale…come la gente normale, almeno una volta.”

“Però possiamo stare con loro domani. Ci mettiamo tipo tre ore da qui. Appena smette di nevicare possiamo partire.”

“E in fondo la vigilia si passa in famiglia, no?”

Sam gli sorrise amorevolmente. “Io, te e Baby.”

Dean alzò la sua birra in un brindisi. “A Baby.”

“A noi tre.” Sam incrociò la sua bottiglia con quella di Dean e bevve un lungo sorso.

Stettero in silenzio per qualche secondo prima che Dean parlasse di nuovo: “Non dire a mamma che vogliamo più bene alla macchina.”

“Dio no.”

 

Quando mezzanotte arrivò, Sam e Dean erano accoccolati uno contro l’altro, le gambe intrecciate, i volti vicini, mezzi addormentati.

“Buon Natale, Sammy.” Dean sussurrò, le parole appena percettibili al di sopra del suono del vento e della neve fuori.

Sam gli baciò delicatamente le labbra, una mano che accarezzava la sua guancia poco sopra il livido lasciato dalla caduta di quel pomeriggio. “Buon Natale, De.”


End file.
